


OmiRina & KaruMana Ficlet Collection

by GarbageMagnet



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Other Ships To Be Added, Songfic, Spoilers, Writing Exercise, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageMagnet/pseuds/GarbageMagnet
Summary: A place for me to pour my unwavering love to some of my favorite AssClass pairs!!
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing these two are a delight! They consumed my every thought so...

The Wall clock clicks off in 5 AM.

  
Irina's well- awake.

  
She was already since she hadn't been able to catch some proper snooze last night as she was busy fussing over a cute and dull whines of puppies from a seemingly friendly neighborhood.

  
She was pretty hammy. Well, at least not when it comes to his love interest.

Trendy books were spread open onto her bed. Finest cigarettes in the galaxy littered her bedroom floor.

  
And to top it all off, she was all hot and completely riled up from reading.

  
To stash away her things, she rose from the sheets when a recognizable whiff of his scent moves around her living space.

_Tadaomi's morning sweat._

She breathes in and regrets shortly afterwards. The growing arousal was one of the two things she can't safely ignore.

  
With severe hesitation, she dragged herself downstairs, swaggering after his smell to join him and his hellish regimen.

  
She hadn't prepared for that.

  
She figured it wasn't only because she's completely put out from her sleep that was rudely interrupted last night.

She came to her senses when she heard a husky voice over her shoulder.

  
"Good morning. " Tadaomi greeted calmly.

  
He could see her attention linger on his knee-length shorts before her gaze flickered up to his half-lidded eyes.

  
He blinks at her in mild confusion. "...Problem Irina? "

  
"It's just they seem rather... revealing. Go change into something less sexy or something. " She yawned.  
  
"Can't. I don't have a spare change of workout clothes. "  
  
And almost as an afterthought, he adds "And from what I remember Irina, we never established a dress code. "

  
"So what? That doesn't necessarily mean... you can just s-show off when you're well-aware there's another person living inside your home! " Her cheeks had a faint tint of pink as she poured out her sputtering words.

  
By this point she could feel her genitals getting warmer by the intimidating stare he's giving off alone. She was now getting more exasperated in every aching second.

  
But judging from the idiotic look Tadaomi's pulling off (Which is the second thing she can't safely ignore. ) she figured it's worth pulling out her phone.

  
Without any expectation, his head leans closer to hers and she made an unconscious effort not to avert her gaze.

  
"Is that my problem? " Her breath hitch.

  
Her silence tells him to continue. "To put it bluntly, you're a tad bit odd... you never complain about what I wore before. In fact, you're eyes are always glued to my body, regardless if I'm practically naked or not. "

  
"...What? You want me to tell you how much I adore you're body?! You caninophilic workaholic hunk!! "

  
"..."

  
"...Forget it! I'm skipping our regimen for today! " She flipped her hair fabulously. Wisps of yellow brushes over his teeth as she storms off.

  
She was also skipping breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewoo.

Tadaomi rose upright from the silk pillows, bleary-eyed as ever as he had managed to slip his phone out underneath them.

  
He thumbed the Home key before the screen flashed open - 3:45 AM.

  
He was pretty adamant to go back to sleep for it was too early to run a mile or two at the nearby park.

  
Not particularly in the mood for getting inadequate hours of sleep, he tunes out the ever faintest background hubbubs until he hears a familiar voice.

Too familiar I'd say.

  
In the midst of fashion magazines, there she was plopped down on a sofa, reading one to occupy herself.

  
She hears the door to his room creaked open and she looked up to find him peering at her questioningly.

  
" I can't sleep. " She admits. For once.

It was then a sneaky pair of eyes follow the man as he strode right away into the kitchen space.

  
As he came back with a teacup in hand, she tossed the magazines aside. Tadaomi clears his throat and sits beside her.

As closely as possible.

He rested the teacup onto the table. " I've fetch you some warm tea. This will aid your sleep. Hopefully. " He slides it towards her with ease.

  
Tadaomi watches as a smile pulls gently at her glossed lips. A genuine kind.

  
Eyes crinkled close as she lifted the teacup off the table with practiced poise, letting it's evaporating steam enter her senses.

  
" Perhaps the other reason you made this because you're aware I'm a tea addict, I assume? " She hums, winking at him.

  
Knowing Tadaomi, only lets out a long-drawn sigh as he momentarily closes his eyes.

  
Apart from the TV which was left unattended, a lingering silence settles between them. And somehow, it was oddly comforting to have him there no matter the lethality he often displays as a field agent. Or simply being Karasuma himself.

  
The thought of it had sent her cheeks ablaze.

  
Another yawn escapes from the said man's lips.

  
Sipping down her tea fondly, she watches the man as his body sank lower on the sofa before she had him spoke up. " So you enjoy watching people napped on sofas? " An eye fluttered open.

  
She stiffens.

  
Lips puckered up as she took another sip of her tea before she gave him an improper response - unfamiliar words flowing from her mouth.  
  
" Jebi. Se. "

  
" Clean your filthy mou - Hey... "


	3. Delayed Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading. I'm honestly satisfied with this one. I've been working eagerly with it for a long period of time😶

A fancy array of macaroons paired with a half-drank black coffee are rested atop the table below him. He's already settled himself down the corner of a leather sofa, openly savoring a moment's silence apart from the gentle pitter-patter of summer's rain against concrete, the only sound throughout the afternoon.

  
Beside him lies a sleeping figure. All tuckered up neatly with silken pillows and fashion magazines. Her long polished thumbnail got stuck in her remotely parted lips, long wisp of blonde in display.

  
 _Glad she went to get some rest after all that drama she put on this entire morning._ Tadaomi thought so as he finishes the last dredges of his coffee with relish.

He watches her in the most uncomfy and the oddest position ever at the corner of his eyes. Without noticing it himself, a smile grew on his face.

  
A pillow toppled over, softly hitting the floor. He got off the furniture rather cautiously, careful not to alert her. He scraped the pillow clean and then makes a face that could only be described as confusion when she began to snore. He feels a prickle running up to his nape.

  
" ...Promise I won't ever le-eave you again... " She mumbles, unconscious and unmoving.

  
Ears perked up at her apparent dream. There was an ever-growing suspense.

Tik toc.

Tik toc.

" ...Tadaomi. " She finishes not long after.

  
Unable to react in time, he composes his thoughts. It was the first time he ever heard her called him on first-name basis. Irina out of all people. It would be a pretty refreshing change of pace actually now that he thought about it. The way his name slipped passionately from those glossed lips-

  
There was an unfamiliar surge of emotion stirring inside. Yet wordless it came out, only eyes widen rather imperceptibly.

  
_Seriously I can't see how this guy could get any more late at expressing to romance._

  
_I wonder what's all that for? Surely she's pulling a prank to get back at me one way or another._ He thought to himself before he shook off the idea. Running a hand through his oh so wonderful hair, he strode off to get another work done at his small office before putting too much consuming thoughts of it.

There's a fancy array of macaroons and a chai tea ready to greet her once she's completely awake.

  
Tadaomi only hoped she would appreciate that.


	4. Solely Defined Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment I listen to "Good For You" by Selena Gomez, OmiRina got stuck in my head. Please do leave reviews if you like this chapter. I was planning to publish this on Thursday but I got a little carried away so here you go...

The stars were dreamy as Irina finally found a silhouette standing in the bright cityscape backdrop, a business phone held up in his ear. Cool rushing of winds caressed her lightly blonde fringe back and forth as she approached her prey. Lips pulled into a wicked smile as she tries to sneak up on him.

  
With a real finesse that only an assassin could pull off, she rests her fingers lightly on his tensed shoulder, allowing her to massage him. Naturally pink lips nearly reaching up to his, before hovering over his ear, nibbling him by the lobe.

  
" Irina. " It sets his heart thumping. She could hardly ever make out a few a word before Tadaomi swatted a pair of hands off of his sweatpants.

_I'm on my 14 carats_  
_I'm 14 carat_  
_Doing it up like Midas, mhm_  
_Now you say I gotta touch_  
_So good, so good_  
_Make you never wanna leave_  
_So don't, so don't_ don't,

" Very well. Pardon me for one sec- " Irina could see anger in his eyes, which made her draw her arms back almost immediately.

  
Tadaomi hung up and tucked away his phone after. His glare turned to the woman behind him. " You're disrupting my call on purpose. "

  
" ... So what?... can't I play around like the playful seductress that I am? Loosen up a bit will you. " She says, sounding almost chiding on the contrary.

  
" How playful are we talking, enough to undress me on the balcony while i'm in the midst of an important call? " His words came out snappy as lightning. Despite the hint of anger in his voice, he could see a delicate shade of pink on her cheeks.

" Tadaomi... "

Then the silence followed. She looked down at her impeccably designed nails, looking unsure of what to say next.

_Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight_   
_Do my hair up real, real nice_   
_And syncopate my skin to your heart beating_

" You're unbelievable. " He rolled his eyes, looking mildly amused. He leaned on the railing beside her. A sultry music flowing dreamily through the moonlit street. Tadaomi recognized it by heart, knowing it's the song she had come to love.

" What do you mean? " She cocks a brow.

  
The question made his lips pull slightly into a smirk, it reminds Irina an awful lot of the Principal. " Irina you had always called me by my last name, but I know for a fact you would also call me by my first name whenever you get extremely embarrassed, even if you don't realized it. "

  
He pauses to swallow heavily. No sense in preparations, the words pour out.

  
" I find those things cute. "

_'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you_  
_uh-huh_  
_I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_  
_Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_  
_Leave this dress a mess on the floor_  
_And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_

" C'mon enough yammering. It's freezing up here. "

  
" Square. " She mumbled, going after his storming figure. She could feel her ears reddening.

" I heard that. "


	5. Drunken Stupor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting chased by a stroke of bad luck coupled with dazed thoughts had Irina bring the pillow. Will her luck go her way once she has awoken in Tadaomi's room by mistake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't get enough of these two and I still have loads of ideas flooding in. Btw, if you want to read more KaraIri works you should go and lend your time reading sugakyub's Roses, Guns and Chocolates on Wattpad!!!

The boredom was clear in Irina's eyes as she finally pulled out the cleaning items somewhere underneath her bed, namely a spray cleaner and a stack of paper towels to clean up the balcony. Clearly, she never had her days spent in doing manual labor but there wasn’t anything much she could do today rather than mimic Tadaomi's voice so mockingly whenever the man turn his back. All is left to do now was to spray over the sliding door to the balcony before wiping them. She does so begrudgingly.

  
She leaned up against the railings, letting her head fall back. Silky bangs were completely obstructing the sun beaming down on her and she didn't bother moving. She feels a bit mellow than usual, either her body is aching to get a deserving rest or because she had downed plenty shots of whiskey earlier.

  
Irina hoped for the latter.

  
The moment lasted in a second as soon as her eyes snap open, feeling something runny on the crown of her head.

  
" Feathered pest!! Not my hair... " Her voice died down to a whisper at the end, realizing at the moment that Tadaomi could be asleep around the corner and knowing that working machine, in his small office.

  
Shifting her weigh down, she reached for the tiny pebbles from a potted plant.

  
" Every. Time. " She said darkly while she only managed to smother a saliva through ferocious effort as she began hurling pebbles to the retreating figure so hopelessly.

  
" I'll make you my drinking buddy for this time I had without you. " She said wearily as she began cleaning herself up with paper towels.

  
Not bothering to complete her remaining task at hand, she slid the glass door open in exasperation. Her field of vision getting vague by the second as she approached her room on lazy feet. Soon enough, the door to her room swings open and she threw herself back onto the cozy bed, heartily hugging a pillow.

  
__

  
Irina's eyes slowly fluttered open after some time. " Must have overslept. What time is- " Her thoughts were soon followed by another.

  
" Wait wait wait... these aren't my preferred wall colors. Doesn't seem bold enough... "

  
Her entire body remains still as her gaze flicker around.

  
" Uhum. " Her head swept around and there he was, sitting down on the edge of the bed giving her the usual look that says. _Scheme later, now speak. Otherwise we'll be stuck here staring down at each other._

  
She blanched.

  
" I wonder what sort of idea had you sleeping on my own bed smelling like alcohol!! " Tadaomi screeched, almost looking far more embarrassed than furious. Almost.

  
" Wait! Karasuma we didn't actually slept... together, did we? "

  
After a long moment of semi-awkward silence, she adds, hoping to alleviate his stress. " What?? Don't get all accusy Karasuma, i'm just as confused as you are... " She hid her blush-cheeked shyly with a pillow.

  
Tadaomi only eyed her critically for a very long time and gave a subtle incline of his head.

  
" Ehhh?!!? "

  
Tadaomi swore he saw a flash of excitement in her eyes.

  
" Karasuma You're bluffing right?! Tell me- "  
  
He had to cock his face occasionally from being smothered by her saliva. " Goddammit Irina, I got a headache!! "


	6. Bound For Mockery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manami have managed to cajole Karma into dancing in front of the whole class. Will Karma regret this for life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back with another popular pairing in the series. I love KARUMANA but OMIRINA is still my no.1😄😄 Don't sue me.

Manami's phone almost plummeted off her hands and she stutters for a brief moment when Karma peers over her shoulder and surprises her.

" Watcha got there? "

  
" Karma-kun! It's just you. You missed the first period! " She chides and extracts an Economic notebook under her desk.

  
" Sorry. " He fakes a pout, only to be shoved with a notebook to his chest.

  
" Be sure to read the latter pages at home. Miss Irina says we'll be having a test tomorrow. "

  
Karma nods and sneaks a glance from her phone. The audio was muted, but he could tell with the colored hairs and matching tees they were dancing.

  
" Ohh... is someone learning how get out of her shell? " Karma teased, earning him one of her cute, wallpaper-worthy smiles.

  
" Well.. if you need a dance coach, I'd be pleased-"

  
She leapt off her seat and hugged his chest suddenly. " Karma-kun is going to teach me!! Thank you. "

  
Karma blushed red, his cheeks burning darker than his hair. " God you know me so well... "

  
" Before you'll teach me, first you're gonna have to dance. "

  
His eyes widen and his pout dropped. " What? "

  
" I'm sure the teachers will be happy once they find out Karma-kun can dance. " She cajoles and pauses to swallow.

  
" And I would have asked our teachers If I ever think you can't help me with anything. " She confessed and there was a hint of embarrassment in her tone that made his lips pull into a slight smirk.

  
He swallowed a breath and ambles to the front corner of the classroom. The entire class was already in their designated seats with sudden rapt attention as he begrudgingly taps play of Stray Kids' Side Effects.

  
_I'm going to regret this. That's for sure._

  
He stole a pleading glance from Manami, hoping to convey her the message _Please._ The entire E class burst into laughter and he sighs, sensing defeat.

  
He closed his eyes and stepped one foot sideways, he does so slowly to dramatize his "performance". He lifts his arms and began punching air above him couple of times before he switched his punching onto another direction.

  
Manami watched in delight as he continues to punched air left and right.

  
Karma snapped his eyes open, only to see Rio and Miss Irina by the door, already brandishing their phones.

  
" Called it. " Rio was the one who broke the silence.

  
_I'll just make sure Second place won't know anything about this. For now._


	7. Will You Be My Kitchen Partner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irina desperately thinks of one acceptable reason why she don't wanna please Tadaomi with her cooking skills when he suggested if they could take turns to cook themselves a meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates🙏 I was busy with other fandoms. But even with that, OmiRina is still my OTP. They fuel my fantasies and I hope other authors write more about them. OmiRina is the very reason why I keep writing.

" Karasuma! Has the food already arrive? I need to be invigorated with sandwiches. Where- What are you doing? " Bringing her arms to her chest, Irina scornfully gazed at an array of ingredients and the man in an apron.

  
" Can't you tell? " Tadaomi questioned at the counter, not even bothering to pause from coating a numbered pork chop into the flour dish, to which she threw him more questions at.

  
" You're fixing us a meal? For real? " Forgetting her top priority of getting stuff with food, she ambled up to his towering back to peer closer as Tadaomi proceeded to dip them into another dish. In response, she burst out laughing, the annoying kind, like always. " Karasuma, I've always thought cooking wasn't in your family's blood. " She commented.

  
Tadaomi easily ignored her as he moved on to frying the pork chops brown and flips them over a moment later. " Actually, cooking is what I normally do when I'm not busy. " He told her softly, a smile threatening to show on his face.

  
" You're always busy so I don't believe you. " Irina retorted.

  
Tadaomi briefly shifted his attention towards her. " I'd like to see you cook better. "

  
In response, she moves over to sit down. At this rate, she'll be dealing with her demanding stomach. " No way. "

  
Tadaomi sighed. She must have thought he was making fun of her because of her unpleasant experiences in the kitchen area. " I'm serious. I think it's better to just make our own meal at home rather than order snacks for dinner. How bout we take turns to cook ourselves a meal? "

  
Few seconds passes by until Irina realized she has to respond. " No. "

  
Tadaomi sighed again and proceeded to finely cut each tonkatsu into small, lengthwise pieces. Then, along with the shredded cabbage, he placed them onto their plates right before drizzling it with tonkatsu sauce.

  
" Why not? " He questioned.

  
Irina chooses to remain quiet, there was a faint tint of pink on her cheeks now. It was pretty obvious she was thinking too hard to say something while absently chewing her thumbnail. Even Tadaomi could notice. _Just one good reason!! One good reason!!_

  
" Irina? " All thoughts have vanished from her head in a second when Tadaomi moves over to sit down as well.

  
" How bout we both make our meal together? " Tadaomi suggested as he carefully slides across the second plate to her.

  
" Fine. " Irina responded sheepishly, hoping the pinkness lingering on her cheeks didn't give her away as Tadaomi stared at her for so long.

  
" We'll start tomorrow. "

  
" Sure. "

  
Irina never enjoys cooking to begin with but if it means spending more time with him _alone_ , why not?


	8. Will You Be My Kitchen Partner? Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, cooking breakfast with your crush isn't halfway as bad as spilling heated cooking oil all over your fingers by accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a shippy scene from a K-drama 'Oh My Ghost' Real talk shippers, I'm not much of a shipper, really but that SCENE was very cute. I decided to publish this today because it's me birthdey. I still can't believe I've got 50 kudos.

Tadaomi has already peruse one page from the kitchen book in his hands and look over the ration of ingredients on the counter. He turned and saw the woman awkwardly clamping the dining chair with both hands, sheepish enough not to pull it. He feels relieved and lowers the book onto the counter. " It seems I've already provided the rest of the ingredients. " He tells her.

  
" Good. " Irina responded and scurried to the fridge, feeling thirsty all of a sudden.

  
Tadaomi kept his gaze at her's a while as she swung the fridge door open and took her water bottle out. She deliberately finished the whole container. In doing so, she finally has more time to think. _Crud! I don't have enough working knowledge of any food! I totally forgot what breakfast we will make! How else am I going to prove him now that i'm a better cook?! How?!_

  
" Irina? " Tadaomi questioned.

  
" Yes! " She responded and kept herself from expressing despair. She noticed he was still looking up at her like he just disrupted her train of thoughts, she deliberately added. " I'm expressing my joy in silence!! "

  
 _Does this woman ever thinks I'm old enough to have hearing issues?_ Tadaomi wondered briefly.

  
" So, what's the first meal are we going to prepare? " She questioned as she snatched the kitchen book and proceeded to flick through the pages with feigned interest.

  
" Okonomiyaki. Have I already told you that last night? " Tadaomi questioned back.

  
" No? It's almost past nine. Better get started. " She scurried past him and flicked the burner on medium heat.

  
" In that case, I'll prepare the batter. " He responded and sets up a large bowl, he mixed the dry ingredients into the bowl before he proceeded to coat the cabbage. He couldn't help but sneak a glance at her, she seemed worried there as she slowly poured the cooking oil into the skillet.

  
" If you're worried about this whole proposition negatively affecting your salary, you don't have to. Just let me worry about the ingredients. " Tadaomi tells her as he added the egg and mixed them once more.

  
Tadaomi finds happiness in cooking, really. But adding Irina to the equation was absolutely a dream he never knew he had. He swallowed a breath. Twice.

  
A moment later, Tadaomi heard a yelp and he flicked his gaze back to her in split seconds, only to see her puffing adorably down to her fingers. Out of instinct, he looked closely and sees unsightly burn marks on her fingers. " Fuck! "

  
" This is a second degree burn. Just stay put. " He flicked off the burner and marched to the bathroom to fetch her a clean washcloth, bandages and tape.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
" Lay yourself flat on the couch. " Tadaomi ordered as Irina struggles to position herself on the couch.

  
" It still hurts. "

  
" It's past ten. I better resume cooking our breakfast now. "

  
" Karasuma? " Irina questioned, stopping him in his tracks. She graced him a soft smile, a rare one that she would normally show it only to him. " Thank you. "

  
Tadaomi nodded in response and wordlessly left the room.


	9. Study Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Okuda found Karma asleep in the midst of their cram session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working harder to provide ya'll with double chapters. I like myself better when writing ships. I ship them ships more than I ship fries with sundae ice creamヽ(´▽`)/

Okuda exited the bathroom in silent glee after emptying her stomach. She and Karma were busy doing homework and cramming for an upcoming midterm together like always. They had been study buddies for a long time now. She ambled up to her room and had successfully jacked up her textbooks from her office desk, she struggled a little as she quickened her pace back into the living space where Karma was in.

  
A short time later, Okuda had managed to drop the textbooks onto the table in one stack. She allowed a triumphant sigh escaped her lips until she heard a faint snore. In utter confusion, she directed her gaze from the homework sprawled across the table, to the pillow Karma's holding onto.

  
" Karma-kun? "

  
_Is Karma asleep? If that's the case, should I wake him up? Or..._

  
Okuda chose this moment to ponder. There were still a couple of hours left to cram but, when she returned her gaze to his sleeping figure, she couldn't help but mirrored his expression. A smile slowly stretched across her face as she snatched his homework and proceeded to check every answer. 

  
" If I would have known you've been doing late night shenanigans again, I should have never agree to any of this. " Letting out a yawn, she ambled up to the kitchenette. " I'll fix us some tasty snacks first while you sleep. " She pointed a thinking finger to her chin for a while and proceeded to walked over to the fridge. She took a great delight getting the last pint of ice cream from the freezer door and closed it. " This will please my study buddy. It's strawberry-flavored! " She grinned.

  
She returned to the living space, she was facing his back now as Karma unconsciously made enough room for her to sit down." This ice cream will melt uneaten if you stay asleep. " She lets out a disappointed sigh. She brought her gaze back to him and an idea struck. " That's it. All I gotta do is bring a spoonful of this near his nose. "

  
She slid the ice cream's lid open and was already in motion to stick a spoon in it when Karma snored again, making her flinch. She begrudgingly turned her gaze to the spoon and sighed. " Never mind. Just keep sleeping. " She yawned as she sticks the spoon back. She allowed herself to lay right next to him and kept making slight movements until she felt her back touched his, her cheeks reddened in doing so.

  
Korosensei, ever the nosiest and creepiest, appeared out of thin air somewhere near the window. The tentacleperv repeatedly clicked off the shutter more than a paparazzi has ever would as he went bright pink in an instant. " Gyuuuuu! I can't let this rare moment slip by without adding these in my article! "


	10. Missing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Irina finds her book while Tadaomi waits.

_Impossible. I can't find it anywhere in my room._

  
Irina was busy finding something in her room for the past couple of hours. She was finding her book. Though she was busy practically trashing the room rather than actually finding it. She's marching around her crummy room now while chewing her thumbnail like a nutcase. It only took seconds to realize the birthday gift she had gotten from Tadaomi was the only thing she's livid about.

  
The rose.

  
A shade of pink makes a delicate appearance on her cheeks.

  
_Why does it have to be now? I don't have enough time and It won't be a while before that square arrives!_

  
She despaired as she struggled to run a frustrated hand through her unkempt hair. " Fuck! " She heard footsteps approaching and almost in an instant, her gaze drew as Tadaomi entered the open room. " You wanna come along or what? " He lifted a brow, mostly at the sight of her crummy room.

  
" Yes! I am! " She exclaimed. " Just gotta find my book first! " She scurried out of the room faster than he could blink.

  
One brow stayed up as Tadaomi turned to leave, in need of car keys.

  
A short time later, he returned with car keys to find Irina still hadn't bothered changing out of her last night's clothes, making red, cartoony symbol appear on his temple. " Can't she at least do this on her own time? " Tadaomi checked his watch.

  
Exasperated, he followed her back into her room only for his pupils to vanish from his eyes. " Irina... why are you moving your stuff out of the guest room? " He forced himself to take a more shallow breath as he watched her proceeded to heft stacks of books out of her room.

  
" So I could start cleaning up. That way, It'll be way quicker for me to find it. "

  
Tadaomi hissed - his anger remained for her. " Is finding that book of yours worth my free time? " He was supposedly the one to get a new couch during his free time today until Irina told him he would need to have a person who has real shopping experiences. It took a whole minute to realize she was referring to herself. Needless to say, Tadaomi found himself slowly regretting it.

  
" I know it's somewhere around my room, Karasuma! " Irina responded, snapping him away from his regretful thoughts. " You look as though you got ninety-nine problems already. "

  
" I'm looking at one right now. " Annoyance flashed across his face once he blinked to a wide array of books beside her. " You owned a lot of those. How can you tell you lost one? " He inquired.

  
Irina lowered her gaze to her palms - sweaty and itchy and Tadaomi couldn't miss the blush instantly painting her cheeks as she chose this moment to suck in a shallow breath.

  
Once.

  
Twice.

  
And one last time. " It has a rose in it. " She managed while faking to read a passage in the book to hide her apparent blush. Obviously.

  
He couldn't help but sigh. He should have known. On a whim, Tadaomi walked up to her, her heart thumping wildly to the rhythm of his footsteps as she braced herself for something unexpected. He nonchalantly intertwined his fingers with hers, making her stand up. " I'll buy you another one. "

  
" A rose? " Her eyes sparked with fantasies.

  
" A book. "


	11. Get Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korosensei and Karma negotiates while easily ignoring a certain hothead.

Korosensei appeared in the faculty room in split seconds, he was effortlessly zipping around to dodge any bullets from rambunctious student of his like any other day.

  
He wasn't surprised when he found Karma in there whose fingers kept snapping photos of his English teacher who was fortunately asleep. Irina's breathing and snoring say as much as she propped herself against the crummy wooden chair.

  
Suddenly, the phone was out of Karma's grasp and his cheeky grin faded. There's a giggle from Korosensei and he turned his gaze towards him in mild anger. " I'm busy, Korosensei. Can you go fish for someone else's attention? "

  
" I'll have to delete these like any teacher should, Karma-kun. " Korosensei giggled as one tentacle opened up the photo gallery and was blessed with Sugaya's face paint on Teresaka, Nagisa and Kayano's first kiss - the whole E-class as audience which had him swiping for more.

  
" Can you share any ideas of punishment? To teach yourself a lesson or two about privacy? " Karma couldn't help but make an offending noise at the last word.

  
" Take your time, Korosensei. My hunch just told me you might see something you'd like. " His grin slowly returned as he watched his color changed into what he interpreted to be a shock.

  
" Where on the globe did you manage to get this from?! " Korosensei sniveled. " This photo really captures the essence of a potential relationship between colleagues! " Korosensei remarked as he showed Karma a shared photo of Irina and Tadaomi.

  
Karma was so dazzled by the screen that he couldn't help but blink. His smirk widened either because his P.E and English teacher were slurping popsicles in a shade or because he was planning to rip the target off with it. It was more of the latter.

  
" Mind screaming somewhere else, Tentacleperv? Somewhere... away from my senses?! " Irina bawled as she propped both hands against her hips in anger.  
  
Karma kept a knowing smirk stretch across his face. " He was just about to set a good example by permanently deleting all blackmail material from my phone, Bitch-sensei. " He threw a knowing glance to the other teacher whose beady eyes remained riveted by the screen.

  
" Is there any way to for me claim this? " Korosensei questioned as his tone went uncharacteristically gruff and serious. " How'd you like chocolate pudding cups for recess? "

  
" Negotiation is off the list, Korosensei. There's no way I'm letting a target rip me off. " Karma responded as he fiddled with the rubber knife in hand.

  
" What are you pipsqueaks up to anyway? " Irina stood up suddenly, curious as to who's they're conversing about. She zipped over to them only to get snubbed in return.

  
" Fine. You can have the strawberry shortcake pudding cups instead. " Korosensei cajoled.

  
Karma pondered his words for a moment. " I don't know... " He begun lazily. " That ain't fair trade. "

  
Korosensei questioned once again. " Okay. How many do you want? "

  
" Uh, hello?! I'm more than just a teacher here! You can't ignore me!! " Irina bawled around like the hothead she is.

  
Not even throwing a glance her way, Korosensei proceeded. " If you continue to disagree, I'll have no choice but delete these... including your lockscreen wallpaper! " He threatened as he showed him a photo of his student - a bespectacled girl grinning shyly, a streak of concoction painted her face.

  
" What? " Karma questioned, for once he was unable to throw a cheeky remark at him.

  
" Try me. I can delete this in just a single tap. "

  
" Fine. You win. "


End file.
